On the Side of the Angels
by The Grace of Castiel
Summary: Young Sara Winchester meets a lovely man in a blue box during the middle of the night. Her older brother, Dean, never believed her stories. Her twin brother, Sam, always had mixed feelings. Now an adult and a hunter, and the Doctor comes back to enlist her help to solve a problem brewing at 221B Baker Street. Superwholock AU. Full Summary Inside. Doctor/OC Sherlock/OC
1. Full Summary

**Sara Winchester meets a wonderful man in a blue box in the middle of the night when she's only a little girl. Her older brother, Dean, never believed her stories. Her twin brother, Sam, always had mixed feelings. But now, she is an adult and a hunter, and the Doctor comes back to enlist her help, to solve a problem brewing at 221B Baker Street...**

**[Summary Cont.] No one can understand why demon activity is so rampant in London, not even the Winchesters. After ganking a whole slew of uglies, they stay to figure out just why the demons are in London. Rose Tyler is now with Tentoo, and the Doctor is still travelling with Donna Noble, and he begins to develop feelings that Sara had long before the Doctor did. After Ten regenerates into his Eleventh form, he and Sara finally fall in love completely, but now, Lucifer has risen, and he has a few "angels" on his side.**

**A note from your Author**: This is slightly AU, due to the fact that Donna is not, and will not be Doctor!Donna, Rose is with Tentoo and Ten hasn't regenerated yet. The time line is wibbly wobbly indeed, because this is AFTER Sherlock fell, before Lucifer's rising, and it's all jumbled to hell, but I promise it will all make sense in the end. This is still a severe WIP for me, and it will consist of 3, count 'em, 3 stories, making it a Superwholock Trilogy. I have it all (mostly) planned out in a notebook, but it still will take a little time to write these all. But if you bare with me, all will be well.

You are also probably wondering just why in the absolute hell I have Sherlock/OC in the description. And let me tell you a thing, The Doctor lives forever, but Sara won't. That's all I can say without giving everything away. Before I get attacked by Johnlock shippers, I LIKE WRITING OC's. It makes the stories feel more... mine. So deal. But yes, I do ship Johnlock.

Here is a list of this stories ships:

**Sara/Doctor**

**Sara/Sherlock**

**John/Mary Mortsen (Not Winchesters)**

**Sam/Molly**

**Dean/Irene**

**Dean/Donna**

and if I end up putting them in the story, which I haven't decided yet, Amy and Rory will forever be my Doctor Who OTP.

I really hope you all end up liking the stories, and again, please bare with me. These will take time.

_Thank you!_


	2. Prologue: Blue

_Prolouge: Blue_

Dean Winchester, 16 years old, tucked his younger siblings, Sam and Sara into bed.

Sam was already asleep, so Dean kneeled down at Sara's side of the bed.

"Alright, Cherry Pie. What's your lullaby of choice?" He whispered with a smile.

"Hey Jude." Sara said with a sleepy smile.

Dean smiled and began to sing.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better..."_

After Dean was finished singing, she was sound asleep.

Dean went into the next room and crashed on the couch. He always made sure to be close by, ever since the twins were babies and their mother had died. Dean was borderline overprotective. Soon enough though, Dean was snoring loudly.

Sara woke up sometime through the night, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and letting out a tired yawn. She looked over at her twin brother, still snoring. After kissing Sammy on the cheek, She quietly crept out of bed and was about to go and ask Dean for some water, but a bright light outside the window turned her attention completely. Sara's eyes were wide and confused.

She tiptoed to the window, terrified to see what awaited her gaze. Expecting to see a horrible monster and scream for Dean, Sara smiled as her eyes fell on it. A few yards ahead was a big blue box. It wasn't scary at all. Sara climbed out the window and landed safely on the ground, only a foot below.

She hopped over to the box and knocked on the wood.

She heard movement inside and the door opened. Sara looked up and saw a man with beautifully messy brown hair, big brown eyes, and was dressed in a striped suit, trench coat and a pair of red converse just like she wore. He didn't see her at first, looking straight ahead, left to right. Then he looked down and smiled.

"Hello little girl!" He knelt down, so he was eye-level with her.

"Hi!" Sara greeted him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who," he elongated 'who' with a cheeky smile, "are you?"

"My name's Sara Winchester." She replied happily.

"Sara Winchester! What a wonderful name!" He smiled. "Has a nice ring to it, it does."

"Are you from England? You have a British accent." She asked.

"You're very smart for such a little girl. Yes, I do have a British accent. But I'm not from England." He said.

"Where are you from?" Sara asked.

"I'm from a place called Gallifrey." The Doctor replied.

"Gallifrey? I've never heard about that. It's not in any of the books Dean reads me."Sara said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I doubt it would be. Gallifrey was a planet, way far away from here." He explained.

The Doctor watched with amusement as Sara's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. "You're from another planet?!"

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, I'm called a Time Lord. This big blue box is my time machine."

"Whoa. Dean and Sammy will never believe this." Sara said, in complete shock and disbelief.

"Are Dean and Sammy your brothers?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Dean is my big brother and Sammy is my twin. We're staying here at our friend Bobby's house while Daddy is away. He's on a business trip. That's what Dean told me to tell people, but I know what the family business is."

"The family business?" The Doctor asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Daddy hunts monsters." She whispered, like it was a big secret.

The doctor's face lit up. "Now I'm intrigued. What kind of monsters does your daddy hunt?"

"Demons and Ghosts." Sara said.

He smiled. "So your whole family hunts monsters?"

"Not us yet, we aren't old enough."

"I hunt all kinds of monsters. I save the planets all over from evil aliens." The Doctor said with a smile.

Sara smiled. "I like you, Doctor."

"I like you too, Sara. Now, I've gotta get going. How would you like it if I came and visited you again? Maybe take you with me into space." The Doctor winked.

Sara gasped, and hugged him. "I'll see you soon, Doctor!"

"Very soon, little Peanut!" He said.

Sara stepped back and watched the blue box disappear. As the box completely dissipated from sight, Sara heard the door swing open and Dean call her name frantically, over and over.

"I'm over here, Dean!" She called.

Dean sprinted over to her and grabbed her, lifting her into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing out here, baby?" He hugged her closely, kissing her forehead.

"I was talking to my new friend, The Doctor." Sara explained, trying to dodge Dean's affectionate embrace.

"What?" Dean was starting to get nervous.

"His name is The Doctor. He is from a planet called Gallifrey. He had a British accent and wore converse like me. He had messy hair and pretty eyes and a very nice smile. His time machine is a big blue box. Such a nice color blue, too. He was really nice, and told me he hunted alien monsters, like daddy."

Dean was relived. He figured she was only sleep walking again and had a dream. There were no such thing as aliens.

"That sounds nice, baby. No more wandering off though, alright? You'll give me a heart attack."

Sara smiled and patted his chest, where his heart rested below. "It's okay, Dean's heart. I won't go anywhere."

Dean smiled and put his hand over her's. "Damn right. My heart is one place you'd never leave. I love you, Sara Beara."

"I love you too, Dean Bean." She hugged him, nuzzling into his neck, and before Dean even made it in the house, she was sound asleep.

* * *

"What are you so anxious to get to Bobby's for?" Dean asked Sara, who was bouncing in the backseat of the Impala.

"The Doctor! That's the only place he can meet me." Sara replied.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"When are you ever going to drop that, Sara? He was a dream you had when you were sleep walking." Dean said.

Sara glared at him. "That is exactly why me and you aren't friends." She said sarcastically.

Dean chuckled. "Sara Beara, believe in The Doctor to your little hearts content. But he isn't real."

"Well come with me and see!" Sara suggested.

"Hell no. I'm not interested in your pretend games, Sara Beara. I've got stuff to talk about with Bobby." Dean told her.

Sara crossed her arms. She hated when Dean acted like he was her father.

"You believe me, don't you Sammy?" Sara asked.

"I've never seen him, so I don't know if I do or not." Sam told her.

"Will you come with me?" Sara asked.

"Sure. I don't see the harm in it." Sam smiled.

Sara giggled and kissed her twin brother on the cheek. Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled the Impala into the junkyard.

He watched with loving eyes as Sammy and Sara, hand in hand, ran out into the junkyard.

"Be careful!" He shouted to his 12 year old siblings as he walked into Bobby's house.

Sara and Sam both sat on the hood of the junk car that she always met The Doctor at. It was now past the time the Doctor and Rose always came to visit her. Far past that time.

"I don't understand why he isn't here yet." Sara said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sara. He must have just got sidetracked or something." Sam hugged his sister, giving her the benefit of the doubt, like he always did.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. He'll come tomorrow, and you can meet him then." Sara smiled at her brother, who wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Exactly," Sam smiled at her. "Come on, Dean probably ordered a pizza by now."

Sara giggled and Sam grabbed her hand, leading the two towards Bobby's house. Sara looked back at the meeting place and sighed. She hoped he would come again, she just didn't know how much longer she'd have to wait.


	3. Chapter 1: Long Lost Imaginary Friend

_Chapter 1: Long Lost Imaginary Friend_

The hum of the Impala on the highway lulled Sara to sleep. She was curled up in the backseat, her long brown hair slightly covering her face.  
Dean glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

She had a black eye and a cut lip, and countless other bruises and scratches covered her body. She'd been on countless hunting trips with her brothers, but this one had been bad. Dean was proud, but his heart was aching all at the same.

Sam was facing Sara from the front seat. He hadn't gotten hurt, but there was a look of pain in his eyes. No one, not even Dean, could understand the profound bond that Sam and Sara shared.

Dean watched as Sam wiped a tear from his eye.

"She'll be okay, Sammy." He said.

Sam sniffed. "I know. I just worry about her. It took me a long time to get her back after I left for college, and even longer after I left her alone when... You... Were gone."

Dean nodded knowingly. "You don't want to lose her again."

"No. I can't. She's my other half. If anything bad happened... It would be like tearing me in two. I know she probably felt the same way when I left. That's why she was so pissed." Sam sighed.

"She was talking in her sleep the other night about that imaginary friend from back in the day she had." Dean said, changing the subject quickly.

"No shit? The Doctor in the... Blue box?" Sam asked, turning around to look at Dean.

"Yeah. I hadn't heard anything about him since she was 10." Dean said.

"Yeah. She always tried to get me to come with her when she went to 'visit' him in Bobby's yard. I went with her once, but The Doctor was a no show. That was the last I ever heard about him. Remember that one time when she came sprinting back to us and told us she went into space." He chuckled.

Dean smiled. "She's always been obsessed with space. She just likes the stars because they sparkle."

"Don't say that, it makes her sound like a simpleton. She's not. She really does have a lot of love for outerspace, not because the stars sparkle." Sam defended his twin.

"Don't try that shit with me, Sammy. I know my baby. She just likes the stars because they sparkle."

More asleep than awake, Sara shifted slightly, eyes closed, but facing her brothers. "Stop arguing, I'm asleep."

Sam smiled, and shifted in his seat to face forward. "What on earth would we do without her?"

Dean smiled too, as he continued to drive, until he came across the nearest motel.

* * *

The TARDIS shook and nearly sent the Doctor and Donna Noble flying across the main control room. It landed safely, whirring loudly, and The Doctor opened the door, peeking out.

"All clear." He called to Donna.

"About time! We've been stuck in the bloody TARDIS for days! Where are we anyway?" She asked, flattening her hair.

"Kansas." The Doctor replied.

"Kansas? As in the state? In America?" Donna asked.

The Doctor looked back at her with a smile.

"What on earth are we doin' 'ere?!" She asked.

"I'm here looking for an old friend!" The Doctor said.

"Old friend?" Donna asked.

"Yes. The ever beautiful Sara Winchester. I need her help with something." The Doctor explained.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well, another old friend, Sherlock Holmes, is in a bit of a pickle. Sara and her Brothers specialize in this kind of infestation we discovered. So first, I need to find her, then, meet her brothers and ask if they can help out." The Doctor explained.

"Find her? So you don't know where she is?" Donna asked.

"Not for sure, but she lives here in Kansas with her friend Bobby most of the time." He told her.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"When she was 10."

"How old is she now?"

"About 26 I believe."

"It's been 16 years?!" Donna yelled. "She probably moved by now!"

"For her it's, yes. Not as long for me. And I strongly doubt it, Donna. She's been here her whole life, and her life is... well, a little different than most girls. I've missed her. I feel bad I haven't been back in a while. You'll like her. She's a wonderful girl."

The Doctor led Donna to the front door of the old house in the center of the junk yard, and knocked swiftly on the door. A man in a wheel chair with a rifle in his lap, a flask in his hand and a knife in the other answered the door.

"Who the hell are you?" He said in a gruff voice.

"I'm The Doctor, and this is my friend, Donna Noble-"

"I ain't interested in any of your religious pamphlets. So get your Jehovah Witness asses off my property."

"No, no, no. I'm Sara Winchester's friend. Are you Bobby Singer?"

Bobby cocked his gun. His fatherly side was showing now. "Who are you? How do you know the baby girl?"

"I met her when she was young. The last time I saw her, she was ten. I'm the Doctor. I'm sure she mentioned me before, I'm the one with the Blue Box." The Doctor explained.

Bobby looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Wait right here."

Bobby turned and wheeled into the living room, where Sara's old sketchbook was on a bookshelf. He looked through her various drawings, and there was no mistaking. This was the same guy.

"Holy shit. You are real." He reopened the door. "We always thought you were a damn imaginary friend. Damn... Come in."

"Bobby, we're home!" Dean called as he swung open the screen door.

Sara was doing better. Her bruises were yellowing and the scratches had faded. The smile had again returned to her face and her arm was locked in Sam's.

"Sara, get your little ass in here. You've got company." Bobby barked from his study.

Sara and her brothers exchanged confused looks. Sara began to walk into the study. The first person she saw was a woman with red hair. The next thing she saw was her old sketch book, filled with pictures of anything that had to do with The Doctor. She felt embarrassed and angry, and completely confused as to why Bobby was showing a complete stranger something so personal... And a part of her heart broke, because she hadn't thought about the doctor in years. 16 years, to be exact.

"What do you have my sketchbook out for, you ass?!" Sara yelled, quickly scuffling the messy pages of the very old sketchbook into her arms.

The man sitting in the chair closest to the book turned. His eyes widened a little in surprise. This certainly wasn't the little peanut he had met all those years ago. He jumped out of his chair. Sara's eyes met his and her privacy was now the least of her concerns.

"Doctor?!" She gasped, dropping the sketch book onto the dirt and paper littered floor.

"Sara?!" He asked, equally surprised.

She squealed, and lept into The Doctor's arms, that were wide open in anticipation. He lifted her off the ground and twirled her around.

"Look at you, you fantastic girl! All grown up, and so beautiful!" He set her down, and started to back up. "Hold on, let me have a look at you. Make sure it's the same girl."

He put his glasses on and put his hand on his chin.

"Same brown hair, emerald eyes, cute nose, gap tooth. You surely are my Sara." He hugged her again.

"Your Sara?" Dean appeared in the doorway. "Sara Beara, who the hell is this guy?"

"Dean Bean," Sara smiled widely. "This, is The Doctor."

Dean gave her a weird look. "He was your imaginary friend, baby."

"No, he wasn't. Obviously." Sara said with a roll of her pretty green eyes. "Doctor, this is my older brother, Dean Winchester. And this is my twin brother, Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet the both of you, finally. Sara had told me just wonderful things about you both, nearly talked my ear off about Dean and Sam. Dean Winchester, oh gosh, does Sara ever adore you. And Sam, or 'Sammy' Sara's pride and joy, one and only best friend, her whole life. Kind of funny that the two of you are twins with such differing heights! Oh god, listen to me jabbering away. Too rude to even introduce this lovely lady. This is my traveling companion, Donna Noble."

Dean's eyes got wider and wider with each word the hyper-active man said. Sam was amused, and it made him smile to see the way Sara looked at the Doctor. Donna, obviously used to hearing the Doctor's rambles, stood un-phased from her chair, and walked over and shook Dean and Sam's hands.

"Nice to meet ya, Donna." Dean said, looking over the new woman, he pursed his lips and nodded. He looked at Sam and mouthed, "Not Bad." Sam just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"And Donna, this is one of my best friends, the ever lovely-"

"Sara." Donna said with a smile for the beautiful young woman in front of her, shaking her hand. "You've said. Now lets get down to business."

Sara smiled. She liked this girl's attitude. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Right." He grabbed Sara's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "We need your help, Sara."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but I'm getting there. Sort of. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 2: Two Two One B Baker Street

**A/N: These **** mean I put a footnote at bottom to explain something. Hope you like it, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Two One B Baker Street

Two hours later, everything was ready. Suitcases, filled with more weapons than clothing. The Doctor subtly stayed as close to Sara as possible, still mesmerized at how much she had grown.

It wasn't subtle to Dean and Sam, however, who stood close, whispering quietly to each other.

"I don't know if we should trust him. He's taking us to some place in England he says has been overrun by demons? This is too suspicious for my liking." Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Sara trusts him. Sure, he's an odd guy, but... He's an alien. That's what Sara said. Some time lord." Sam said, eager to trust his twin and her friend.

Dean cleared his throat, and approached the Doctor, his sister, and The Doctor's hot red headed friend.

"So what the hell is this thing?" He looked at the TARDIS. "How do you expect all six of us to fit in it?"

"Well you'll see in just a moment, and I thought there were only five of us?" The Doctor remarked.

"Our, uh, friend Cas will be here soon." Dean said.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" The Doctor inquired.

Sara burst into laughter, hiding her face in the Doctor's shoulder. Dean's face grew red with anger and embarrassment. Sam held back giggles.

"What did I say now?" He asked her.

"Cas is a boy. His name is Castiel. He's an angel." She said.

"An angel?" The Doctor asked, slightly worried.

"Not your kind of angel." Sara said with a knowing look. "An angel of The Lord."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Now, that's fascinating."

"Be careful around him, though, Doctor. He's touchy." Sara said.

"I am not touchy." Castiel appeared behind her and she screamed, turning, prepared to punch him in the stomach. He caught her fist, just centimeters from his gut.

"I hate it when you do that, Cas." She said, through gritted teeth.

He loosened his grip to a feather soft touch and gently took her hand in his. "I know you do."

Sara got flustered, and jerked her hand away. She hated it when Cas did that kind of shit. She'd known Castiel for about two years now, and she missed the days where they shared a mutual hatred and distrust of each other, and where he only got into Dean's personal space.

"Well, we're all here now, Allons-Y!" The Doctor shouted. "Sorry Castiel, no time for introductions, we're already late!"

He let Sara and Donna walk into the TARDIS first, and let the other men go in.

Sara in amusement and complete sublime as she watched her brother's mouths drop at the same time. She smirked a little, seeing Cas look shocked as well. Sam admired the vast amount of foreign technology, thinking of all the things he could learn from the Doctor. He looked up to the ceiling and saw the rotating spherical beams up above that had some odd looking circular calligraphy he'd never seen.

"Those markings, what are those?" He asked.

"That's called circular gallifreyan. It's an ancient writing system from my home planet." The Doctor explained, shutting the door, and running over to the controls.

"How on earth is this thing so giant on the inside, when its just a box?" Dean asked, still mesmerized by the sheer size of this time machine.

"Wibbly Wobbly... Donna, set course for 221b Baker Street. Gotta rush." The Doctor said.

"Hold on, It can get bumpy!" Donna yelled to Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"Wait, what the hell-" Dean yelled, and the TARDIS jerked.

Cas lost his balance and slid across the floor, and Sara helped him up, bringing him over to the the center and helped him hold on. He looked sick to his stomach, his eyes wide and his jaw set. Sara was laughing and the Doctor smiled at her. Sam grabbed onto one of the railings. Dean sat at Sam's feet clinging onto a railing, screaming.

Dean didn't do well with flying- at all.

"It's okay, Dean! We'll be there soon!" Sara called to try to comfort her big brother, who probably didn't hear her over his loud, terrified, yelling.

He started hyperventilating and shouting out curses as the TARDIS started to shake. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as the TARDIS slammed to a stop, and started to hum. The Doctor looked at Sara with a slight smile and whispered, "What a potty mouth."

* * *

Sherlock Holmes sat calmly in his chair, slowly plucking at the strings of his violin. John sat at the table, typing away at the computer as the TARDIS started to appear out of thin air, neither of the two phased nor surprised.

When it was fully stopped, the Doctor opened the door. Donna stepped out first, then Sam and Castiel. Inside, Sara was coaxing Dean to let go of the rail, and that he was safe and sound in Sherlock and John's flat. Donna looked into the door of the TARDIS with a smile. That Dean, he was pretty amusing. And he was pretty. Very pretty. She let out a huff-laugh as Sara helped her brother up, and he brushed himself off and moved his shoulders around, back to tough guy.

He walked out of the TARDIS, and with a wink at Donna, he took a place next to Sam.

Castiel stood close to Sara, his fingers gently touching her arm, concerned with the foreign place, with people he didn't know, or know if he could trust.

"Doctor." The curly haired one acknowledged his presence, setting down his violin. "I take it these are the Winchesters."

He stood up, walking over to Sara, Sam, Dean, and Castiel. "The name's Sherlock Holmes. This is my friend, Doctor John Watson."

John stood, and walked over to shake their hands.

"I'm Sara Winchester, so nice to meet you. This is my older brother, Dean, and Sam-"

Sherlock cut her off. "Your twin brother. But you were born first. 10 minutes before him, to be exact."

Sara looked taken aback. John smiled knowingly, and The Doctor chuckled. Donna just rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"Well, anyone that looks at the two of you side by side you can see, clearly, that you have the exact same eye shape, nose, and eyebrow shape. The only thing that is clearly different is your eyes. Not brown, like Sam's, green, like Dean's, and slightly bigger. You and your twin hold your body's in the exact same way, and you both have the exact same beauty marks, a very rare thing, only found in special cases of twins. Your body language is also a clear indicator that you are clearly, unconditionally more attached to your twin. You stand in between the two of your brothers, but your body is either purposefully or subconsciously leaning towards Sam, which, in case of any type of emergency, you would throw yourself into a fight with or for him over all the other people in the room, which leads to the fact that you appear to have a big sister complex as well, which tells me that you are obviously the older of the two, normally twins are born 10 minutes apart, lucky guess."

Sara blinked rapidly, and looked to Sam.

"You have a big sister complex?" Sam accused, raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't know I did." Sara shrugged.

"You're just bossy and short. You ain't no big sister." Sam crossed his arms.

Sara grumbled a thanks to Sherlock, who smiled.

"And this one." He turned to Castiel. "You aren't human. Not even close. My best guess would be an angel."

Castiel glared at him. "How?"

"How? How what?" Sherlock asked.

"Whoa there, dude. You better be careful." Sara tried to steer Sherlock from picking Castiel apart. Leaning in, she whispered. "He's touchy."

"I can only assume. The polar opposite of Demons, which seem to be keen on swarming around here. His posture is straight, his hair is in complete disarray, which goes in complete contrast of what he's wearing. And his tie is backwards. No normally functioning human being would wear their tie backwards. Obviously." Sherlock didn't spend nearly as much time on Castiel.

Castiel looked down at his tie. Looking at Sara, she shook her head. He nodded, content. Sara loved that Cas wore his tie backwards, and she wasn't about to let some crazy British prick stop her angel from being really, really cute.

"Alright, quit picking on Cas. He gets it enough from Dean." Sara laughed, pulling on Cas's tie so he would stand closer to her. "So what's all this fuss about demons?"

"I can feel a very strong presence of demons. Across the street?" Castiel asked.

"Yes." Sherlock answered.

"So what, you just brought us here to gank these guys? That's it?" Dean asked, unimpressed.

"I consulted the Doctor about the matter, after seeing at least ten different people with solid black eyes that changed into normal eyes in the blink of an eye. I wondered if he knew of anything like that, and as he searched through the data base of the TARDIS, the only thing that came up was-" he twirled around, and pointed to Sara. "You."

"Me?" Sara looked at the Doctor.

"Yes, you, my fantastic Sara Winchester. The TARIDS remembered the time that you told me all about the monsters that your family hunts. She recognized the black eyes from the conversation we had about demons." The Doctor bounded over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, and with his free hand, he made gestures as he further explained the predicament. "Now, upon further investigation, I discovered that there must be some kind of bad business going on."

"It could possibly have to do with a seal. Have you seen a blonde little girl, or possibly a young blonde woman around?" Sam asked. "I can give Ruby a call, ask her if she's heard about anything in London."

"This is just weird. Have there been any murders or anything, anything that is off, other than seeing people with black eyes?" Sara asked.

"Other than a few robberies in some shops close by, normal murders, there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary." John said.

"This is just all kinds of weird. This isn't typical demon behavior. There's rarely ever demon activity outside of the states, and if it is, it's in third world countries. And we don't have to deal with that." Dean said, plopping on the couch next to Donna.

"So what should we do?" Sara asked.

"We get our shit together and go across the street, and interrogate us some demons." Dean said, and went back into the TARDIS to get the suitcases.

* * *

The Doctor watched Sara as she got ready. She wore one of Sam's old flannel's, with the sleeves rolled up. underneath her skin tight jeans was a knife. Sara explained to the Doctor that it was a special dagger that could kill demons. She carried a handgun, and countless other weapons hidden all over her body. A vial of holy water on a chain around her neck, a gun tucked into her pants, and more ammo in the pockets of the flannel.

"This is so impressive." The Doctor remarked with a wide smile.

"What?" Sara looked at him with a smile.

"You! That little girl in footsie pajamas, who told me all about the family business, now in the family business. You're all grown up. It suits you." The Doctor gushed, slightly embarrassed for a reason unbeknownst to him.

Sara gave him a pretty smile, her emerald eyes glittering.

"Can I ask you something, Doctor?" Sara asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"How's Rose?" She asked quietly. Rose was so beautiful. Far more beautiful than Sara, in Sara's eyes. Sara knew the Doctor was in love with Rose. He had confided in Sara his true feelings for the pretty blonde girl he traveled with.

The Doctor gave her a sad, knowing smile. He knew the look in Sara's eyes. She'd always had it, and Rose always had the same look.

"She's okay." He said.

"Why doesn't she travel with you anymore?" Sara asked.

"There were some complications. She's safe now, and happy as well."

The Doctor continued to explain what had happened. Sara was surprised to hear that Rose was in another universe, with an exact clone of The Doctor that only lived once. ********

"Sara! Quit bullshitting. We have work to do!" Dean called from the other room.

Sara rolled her eyes, and slipped the necklace that held her mother and father's wedding rings on them onto her neck, her good luck charm.

It was now late at night, when Demon activity had been rampant. Sam hung up the phone just as Sara and The Doctor came into the room.

"Ruby said she heard about a gangle of new demons Lilith has been 'creating' all throughout Great Britain for Lucifer's rising. She doesn't know why."

"I hate that bitch." Sara whispered to the Doctor.

"Ruby or Lilith?" He asked her.

"Both." Her eyebrows furrowed and The Doctor put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

Dean gave the two a sideways glance, but still faced Sam.

"New demons? How do they even make new demons without sending a soul to hell." Dean asked.

"She said the ones with Lilith have been around, she said something about a possible mutation or... something. We should have brought Ruby." Sam said.

"No we shouldn't have." Sara muttered. Sam gave her a look, but she continued, "If they're just regular old Demons, they won't be hard to get rid of. We don't need Ruby around anymore." She told her twin sternly.

* * *

Sara was out of breath. Dirt, sweat, and blood covered her. The entire basement of the building was covered in dead bodies. Dean stood over a Demon with his hand on its head, chanting as black smoke poured out of the Demon's mouth, and Sara watched as Cas threw the last one on the floor, smiting it.

Sherlock, John, Donna, and The Doctor came down the stairs after they heard all the screaming and commotion stop.

Donna's mouth dropped, and she began to sputter. John and Sherlock looked on in disbelief, and the Doctor rushed over to Sara, checking all of her wounds. He began to freak out, hands moving sporadically all over her, asking her if she was okay.

"Doctor, I'm fine. I do this kind of stuff every single day of my life." Sara said with a smile.

"Bloody hell!" Donna finally shouted. "Sherlock, you said there were maybe ten! Not ten thousand!"

"There's only 42." Sara replied, wiping the sweat off her brow.

She looked over to her twin immediately, feeling a sharp pain in her side as Sam winced, holding his own side. Her instincts kicked in and she knew something was immediately wrong.

"Sammy." She said, leaving The Doctor's side and kneeling beside Sam.

"Ah, don't worry about me, sis." Sam replied, booping her nose and chuckling lightly.

Sara didn't budge and lifted up his shirt, revealing a gash on his side.

"I knew it." Sara said, helping him up. "Does anyone know where we can take him to get him stitched up that isn't a hospital?"

"We can take him to Molly." Sherlock suggested.

Sara nodded and helped him stand up. Everyone observed the amusing situation. Sam, exactly a foot taller than his sister, had to be supported all on her.

"Would you like some help?" John asked.

"No, no. I've got him." Sara said, not really trusting anyone to touch Sam when he was hurt, not really even Dean.

They made their way back across the street. After deciding it would be easier for Sherlock to ask Molly to come over, while Castiel cleaned up across the street. Sara sat on the couch with her injured Twin, keeping firm but gentle pressure on the wound.

Mrs. Hudson made supper while everyone did their things, but Dean floated in the kitchen, fighting the urge to ask for pie. When he saw Mrs. Hudson open the cabinet and get out a can of Cherry Filling, Dean couldn't help himself and he wrapped his arms around the little old woman, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Hudson chuckled and shooed him away, and he walked over to his siblings. "I like her. We need one."

Sara rolled her eyes dramatically enough to serve for both her and her brother's irritation with their older brother, continuing to stroke Sammy's hair as he leaned heavily on her.

There was a knock on the door downstairs and Sherlock, in his pajamas and dressing gown flew down the stairs. Sara smiled slightly, not realizing before how ridiculously handsome the "consulting detective" was.

"What didn't you understand about hurry up?" Sherlock asked Molly as they walked up the stairs.

"I live all the way on the other side of London, Sherlock. Fifteen minutes was the best anyone could do. Remember, I had to move so you could stay hidden?" She retorted.

Molly had gotten a lot more vocal with Sherlock, after him living in her house for 2 years.

Sherlock sighed and walked away.

"So, who needs some patching up?" She asked, holding up a little box.

Sara waved her over. "This is my twin brother, Sam. He's got a really bad cut on his side."

Molly looked at the wound, and gave Sam a sweet smile. "This won't be too hard to sew up at all. You'll be done in no time."

Sam smiled at her. Molly threaded the needle and started stitching him back up. He winced a few times, but it wasn't the first time he'd gotten stitches.

"All done." Molly smiled.

"Thank you so much." Sara said, shaking Molly's hand.

"Of course. My name's Molly Hooper, by the way."

"Sara Winchester." Sara said with a smile.

Sam looked like he wanted to say something, but ended up passing out. Sara got off the couch and helped Sam lay flat and covered him with a blanket.

"What are you lot doing with the Doctor?"

"Just some business with Mr. Holmes." Sara replied, taking off her boots. "Which still isn't finished, by the way."

"How do you mean?" The Doctor asked her.

"Well, Lilith is obviously still in London, and we need to figure out what kind of... mutations Ruby mentioned." Sara explained.

"Well we can't spend all our time in Europe to try to figure out what the hell Lilith is doing, Sara Beara. We gotta keep our focus on what's important." Dean said.

"This is important, Dean. If we can get to Lilith here, we can stop her before she mutates whatever it is she's trying to cook up, and stop her from breaking any more seals. I mean it, Dean." Sara argued. "And think, there's more than one of us that know what we're doing. Maybe me and The Doctor can stay here with Sherlock and John. We'll figure out what's going on. You, Cas and Sam go back home and work on stuff there."

"I'll go with them," Donna said. "They'll need someone to keep them in line, obviously, when you aren't there."

Sara smiled at her and laughed at Dean's expression.

"Look, Big Red, I don't need any loud british lady telling me what to do-" Dean started to argue.

"Shut up." Donna rolled her eyes.

Dean looked at Sara with mad eyes and pointed at Donna in frustration. Sara nodded and Dean groaned.

"We'll let Sam sleep, and then I can take you home tomorrow." The Doctor told Dean, and glanced at Donna, and leaned closer to Dean. "Careful with that one... She might... Castrate you." The Doctor whispered.

Dean's eyes grew wide and subtly moved his hand to cover his jeans.

* * *

******I'm changing it up a little bit, because I want to keep the tenth generation as long as I can. Ten hasn't regenerated, and Donna hasn't forgotten the Doctor. Martha and Rose won't be in this story. Sorry if you don't like the changes, but this is just fanfiction.**


End file.
